


To Be Away From You

by good_sindi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Arranged Marriage, Arrogance, Complicated Relationships, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Female Snoke, Force Bond (Star Wars), Marriage Proposal, Poor Life Choices, Prejudice Behavior, References to Jane Austen, References to Regency, Young Palpatine, more taggs coming, persuasion au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/good_sindi/pseuds/good_sindi
Summary: Rey has lost a lot, first her mother, then her great love and now her beloved home Jakku Hall.After years, contrary to expectations, she meets her first love, which she had rejected at that time.Deep inside of her, the question still gnaws away whether it was right to give in to her friend's persuasion?Is there still a chance for Ben Solo and her after all these years?
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 17
Kudos: 27





	1. Farwell,  Jakku Hall

**Author's Note:**

> Well, after a post on Tumblr I got the idea to write a little fanfiction - a persuasion AU in Reylo style.  
> Does the writing world need such an AU? Probably not, but it is my favourite Jane Austen story.  
> It has the same tragedy and dynamic of a second chance as Ben Solo in Sequel Triology deserves. 
> 
> The characters belong in the SW universe, hence LF, Disney and George Lucas.  
> The reference to persuasion and all that goes with it is due solely to the unique Jane Austen. 
> 
> I have no beta reader.  
> If you interested, please do no hesitate ^-^

Chapter 1

**Farewell, Jakku Hall**

  
The view of the wide sand dunes, the reed of the adjacent sea, which owed Jakku Hall its unique flair. The whole area was dry, but her home was flooded with greenery, due to the nearby Nima Strait. Never again should she be able to watch how the low tide pulled the sea backwards, releasing the wonderful shells that her sisters and she collected when she was a little girl. They found their final resting place on the balconies of the estate, where they adorned the two-tone fences. They gave the building a summer flair, which was hard to imagine due to the regular sandstorms that hit Jakku Hall especially in the autumn months.   
  
They were to leave all this behind now, only because of the profundity of their father, known to the world as Lawrence San Tekka, the man who lost his fortune due to the immense grief of the past loss of their mother. This was especially true of the money that the family did not have in excess and what they could call their own was spent by the head of the family with open hands. He often gave himself stays in faraway Naboo, which had the most beautiful waterfalls in the whole country. Often warned by his own daughters and good Maz Kanata, a close friend of the late wife of San Tekka, that his actions could bring misfortune to the whole family, he ignored all warnings.   
  
Well, a few weeks ago, a friend of the family, the esteemed Mr. Chewbacca, also well known as a lawyer, had come to visit and announced that the already modest fortune of the family had been almost exhausted by the excesses of San Tekka. Rose, the youngest of the three daughters, was married to Finn Storm, a favorite of the nearby aristocracy, and lived as administrator of Resistance Manor.   
  
The eldest daughter Paige was often ill and was content to stay at her father's side, despite several attempts by Rose to invite her to Resistance Manor. The last, also second born daughter of San Tekka, was a tomboy who was said to have been born among wolves and left behind by them. On one of San Tekka's journeys, he would have found her in a hell, lonely and abandoned. Out of pity and for the sake of his deceased wife, he had taken the small bundle with him to Jakku Hall and acknowledged it as his own flesh and blood. Since that day, the world knew the girl only as Rey San Tekka. Behind closed doors, the girl with the long brown hair and the expressive eyes of the same colour was called cuckoo's egg.   
  
Now the same girl, who had grown into a young woman of respectable standing, stood at the wide window front and watched with a sad expression as her personal belongings were loaded into a removal van in a few boxes. These would all be taken to the nearby Takodana Estate, where her father was kindly offered permanent accommodation until the sale of Jakku Hall was completed. Unfortunately, there is only room for him and the ailing Paige, so Rey was to stay with Rose until a new home was found.   
  
So Rey found himself in the now more empty saloon of the house, whose furnishings remained and were covered with white linen cloths to protect them from unnecessary dust. With lasting sadness and a touch of melancholy she let her fingertips slide over the window sills where her sisters and she had spent many a balmy summer evening together. Her eyes fell on a shell, which must have escaped the servants' notice when they were packing their belongings. Carefully she reached for the maritime object and looked at it thoughtfully. "Rey, you don't have to be sad." she heard the voice of her longtime friend, who she saw standing in the doorway.  
"I know, yet it saddens me to know that I will probably never return here again," she replied, whereupon she felt the motherly hand on her shoulder.  
"Your mother would not want you to grieve so."  
"Mom wouldn't want him to gamble away our entire fortune," Rey replied reluctantly.  
"Maybe it's a comfort to know that your home will be in good hands." Rey looked at her questioningly. "Who is the new owner?"  
"Luke Skywalker."  
  
Shocked, her eyes widened at his name, and the other one pressed her lips together. "Maz, he's the uncle of..." "I know, child. I know, my child."   
Rey turned away from Maz and approached the window again, where her thoughts began to escape into the past, into a time when everything seemed so simple and easy.  
"Maz, I wonder if it was right to refuse him then," she said in a low voice. "Maybe together we could have saved Father from..." "...it was the only decision that was right." "Are you sure?" Sadly, Rey looked at the shell in the palm of her hand by her good friend, who was more than twenty-five years older than herself.  
"Ben Solo could not have offered you a good life."  
"And what do I have now, seven years later?"  
"A family."  
Sighing, Rey gave in, nodded, and followed Maz out of the saloon.   
Whenever Rey sought advice, she always found the right answer in Maz Kanata, and it was the same then. "He could not have offered you a life worthy of your own." she heard Maz's voice as she stepped out to bid Jakku Hall farewell forever. 


	2. Sister´s Cottage (at the Manor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey arrives at her sister Rose's house and unexpectedly meets her past, the man she rejected years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your numerous, positive feedback on the first chapter. Yes, it is a Persuasion AU, but I will take some artistic freedom in the course of the story. 
> 
> In this sense, have fun with the first known meeting of the two.

_Chapter 2_   
**Sister´s Cottage (at the Manor)**

"Rey, how I've missed you!" exclaimed Rose as soon as the older sister got out of the cab that had taken her to Resistance Manor. "Now I'm here," she greeted the young woman with the black hair, hugged her and looked with astonishment at her clearly arched belly. "Why didn't you write any of this? Then Paige would be here to stand by you instead of me." The dark-haired woman pulled a face, visibly disgusted. "No, thanks. She'd just tell me all day long that she couldn't be in Takodana when the most interesting people from all over the country were coming to visit. You, on the other hand, my dear Rey, are not the least bit interested in such debauchery. With you I can be sure that only me and my baby are in the foreground." With a slight nod, she reached for her travel bag, which the taxi driver handed over to her, and followed Rose to the cottage, which was just a few meters away from the oversized gate that protected Resistance Manor from the outside world.   
  
"Where's Finn?" she wanted to know the moment she entered the cottage. "He's with Miss Organa. There are rumours of important changes coming soon."  
Frowning, Rey looked from the Victorian establishment at Rose, who seemed visibly upset. "Do you know what those changes might be?" The black-haired woman shook her head and instantly lost her cheerful disposition. Rey knew her little sister's mind that was constantly changing as well as her personality. If she was happy about a fact for one day, she was so annoyed about it the next day that she didn't understand how she could originally warm to it. Did it make sense? No, not at all but Rose was generally a person who was very much guided by her feelings. She didn't make decisions rationally but from her gut, and her marriage to Finn Storm had been one such decision.   
  
The moment she saw him, she fell in love with him. She didn't care that he was not wealthy, let alone that he wore a different skin colour than she did, even Rose was of Asian origin. Rey had never minded this, but there were people in society who had a problem with mixed marriages. Forget about that, we are not in the nineteenth century anymore, she had said, and exposed herself to constant hostility from her friends. The end of the story was that we celebrated her wedding at Resistance Manor, far away from Jakku Hall to avoid damaging her father's reputation. It's a shame, but our father stuck to his decision not to ruin our reputation even more than it already was.   
  
Once your reputation is ruined, you can live quite happily. Yes, her father undoubtedly lived out this saying, so it wouldn't have made any difference if Finn and Rose had married at Jakku Hall, not the home of San Tekka anyway. "Come tell me about home," Rose asked her as she sat down on the cream-colored couch while Rey sat down opposite her in one of the ear chairs.  
"What home, our family has no home anymore."  
"Rey, you're being too melodramatic again," said Rose in a fake voice, causing the interviewee to roll her eyes and laugh.  
"I can be as melodramatic as I want. You're not Paige who took this with an acrimony that I sometimes doubt the existence of her feelings."  
"Rey San Tekka, how dare you talk about your older sister like that." she imitated Paige again, causing the brunette to laugh out loud.  
"It's hard, I feel like I'm losing Mom now that the house is gone."  
  
Rose meant to sit next to her, which Rey did in one moment, only to feel Rose's hand on her own the next. "Mom will always be with us, no matter where our path takes us." Before she could answer, the attention of both of them was drawn to the front door, which was opened at that moment and two men entered. "Rose, dear," Finn said, as soon as he entered the living room, he told her to surrender. "Finn, what's wrong?" wanted the pregnant woman, visibly confused by Finn's good mood as she stood up with the help of Rey. Out of the corner of her eye, Rey noticed another man behind her brother-in-law entering the room.   
  
"I want you to meet the new owner of Resistance Manor." she heard Finn speak, whereupon Rey looked up and saw an old familiar face. "Mr. Solo, how nice to see you again." Rose greeted him respectfully as she risked a glance in my direction. "Mrs. Storm, I see you can expect the joys of motherhood soon," replied the man with the dark hair reaching down to his shoulders. His voice was neutral, free from any emotion. "Yes, we are expecting a boy," she explained with a forced smile, while his gaze continued to rest on her. He seemed to completely ignore Ray's presence.  
"I'm just here to assure you that I will continue to count on the services of your esteemed husband."  
"that's very kind of you, mr. Solo." Nodding, he accepted her thanks, glanced briefly in Rey's direction before bidding Finn farewell and stepping quickly out of the cottage through the massive front door.   
  
"You see, all our worries were completely unfounded," Finn said to Rose before taking her in his arms. Their gaze was directed at her sister, who stared into the emptiness with a shocked look before she virtually fled the living room. "What's wrong with Rey?" her husband asked with concern when he saw Rey fleeing. "The long journey here, she'll probably be tired and need some rest." "I'm happy to do so, because we've been invited to dinner at Resistance Manor - by Leia Organa herself." Rose sighed.  
"Will Mr Solo be there?"  
"I expect he will be. After all, he is about to take over Resistance Manor from his mother."  
"I see. Are you mad at me if I check on Rey?"  
"No, go ahead. I have to go to the gardener anyway to check on the upcoming flower deliveries."  
Nodding, she kissed him on the cheek before she disappeared into the back of the house where Rey's guest room was.   
  
Arriving there she found her sister lying on the spacious double bed, "Rey?" she asked carefully and stopped in the door frame. "May I come in?" she added, waiting for an answer. "Come in." she heard her sobbing voice. After she quietly opened the door, which, like the rest of the house, embodied the Victorian style, the heavily pregnant woman settled down next to the young woman.  
"He did not even look at me."  
"That's not quite true." Rey's head rose to look at Rose with teary-eyed eyes. "That brief look, marked with disgust, is not valid." With her lips pressed together, Rose preferred not to answer. "He has not forgiven me." "Do you think your decision was wrong at the time?" "I used to think so, but now that I've seen him again, I'm no longer sure." Rey admitted before she burst into tears again. Rose laid her hand on her sister's brown shock of hair and began to stroke it with consoling intent.   
  
"You won't like to hear this, but we are invited to dinner by Mrs. Organa, you are also most welcome." With eyes wide in shock, Rey looked at her before shaking her head vigorously. "I can't do this Rose, I can't be in his presence - I can't bear it!"  
"Finn would feel it as Afront towards Mrs Organa, especially since he has to stand up to Mr Solo."  
Desperately Rey let her head fall back on the colourful bedspread and let her emotions run free. "Why does he have to be here now?" "Because he turns thirty-five next month and will officially take over the property, including all the business, at least that's what Finn told me."   
"I can't stay, Rose."  
Outraged, the youngest sister rose as best she could in her present condition. "You cannot be serious, I am about to give birth." "Then we'll both stay home, just say you are not well," Rey suggested, but the black-haired woman shook her head vigorously. "No, Rey. It's more than seven years, pull yourself together - he won't eat you alive, I won't let that happen!" Rey looked at Rose with teary-eyed eyes before she began to laugh, so that a little later female laughter echoed from the guest room. 


	3. At the dining table (conversations)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title suggests, it's time for dinner and the related conversations. As expected, the whole thing will not be very pleasant for Rey.. sitting at the same table her (once) great love. And yes, we meet the half-sisters from Finn, Kaydel and Jessica - very fun girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments and feedback, they mean a lot to me :)

_Chapter 3_  
**At the dining table (conversations)**

"Rey, oh my God Rey!" she heard two different female voices when she left the cottage with Rose. "Oh, my goodness." muttered the pregnant woman, annoyed, before she put on an artificial smile as two young girls ran to them through the garden. In contrast, Rey gave them sincere kindness when the first one reached out to greet them with both hands.   
"It's so good to see you again Rey."  
"It's good to see you too, Kaydel."  
The woman in question had dark blond hair that she had tied into an elaborate braid that extended down the length of her head. Her sister possessed far darker eyes, which looked at her with enthusiasm, unlike Kaydel who looked far more like her sister-in-law Rose than her own sister. "Jessica, how beautiful you have become," Rey said compassionately as she always felt pushed into Kaydel's shadow.  
"Thank you Rey, it's nice to see you too."  
"Have you heard that we are also invited to dinner at Mrs. Organa's house? Can you believe it?" Kaydel said visibly excited by the news.  
"Hard to believe." Rose muttered in a low voice, annoyed, and Rey shook his head barely noticeably. She knew Rose didn't get along very well with her husband's younger half-sisters. "They are childish and stupid, they will never find a wise husband."   
  
"If so, shall we go to the manor together?" Rey suggested, earning a scathing look from Rose. "Yes, it's a very good idea indeed," Kaydel agreed, hooked up with Jessica and soon they were within a few feet of Rey and the heavily pregnant Rose. "You're a pest, you're a pain in the ass." Rose complained quietly as the discussed were approaching the end of the avenue that separated the cottage from the estate, the sight of which was only made possible after the avenue and made Rey stop with a shocked expression on his face. Rose noticed this, rolled her eyes and reached for her sister's forearm.  
"This is not a mansion, this is a castle," Rey murmured reverently as they found themselves on the main avenue, which was made of white kiss. This led directly to a large gate with a multi-panel window above, where, to their great horror, Rey discovered the silhouette of Ben Solo. Because of the sun's rays, the young woman could see exactly how the dark-haired man watched her arrive. His hands were laid on top of each other at pelvic level, his facial expression emotionless. No sooner had he noticed that Rey had noticed his presence than he moved away from the window and disappeared.   
  
"God, look at these gardens. Mrs. Organa's really lucky to have Finn as the caretaker to see the gardeners doing their job." she heard rose say, while rey's gaze wandered from the now empty window and focused on the courtyard, for they entered a few moments later, once past the passageway. Unwilling to comment on her sister's strange comment, she followed Kaydel and Jessica who were already received by a middle-aged woman. "That's her," Rose discreetly pointed out in a low voice the identity of the woman whose gaze lay first upon Rey before turning to Rose.  
"Mrs. Storm, what a pleasure it is to have you join me, despite your advanced pregnancy." she greeted Rose kindly, while the latter fell to her knees, but the landlady shook her head. "Please do not exert yourself more than is necessary in your condition."  
"Thank you, Mrs Organa." Nodding, their eyes finally wandered to Rey, who in the meantime bowed and kneeled.  
"This is my sister Rey San Tekka, she is here to assist me during the approaching birth."  
"I understand. My name is Leia Organa Solo. Welcome to Resistance Manor."  
"Thank you, Mrs. Organa for inviting me." Rey thanked politely before entering the main building at her sister's hand behind Finn's half-sisters and the landlady.  
  
"My dear Rose, I see you have met my lovely half-sisters." Finn greeted them effusively, while the addressed ones approached the other gentlemen present. Rey's gaze wandered through the room where she surprisingly noticed that HE was missing. "He isn't here." she murmured softly as Leia Organa invited those present to the dining table. Ironically, the third chair, the one across from her own seat, remained empty.  
"Isn't your son present for dinner?" Jessica wanted to know, whereupon everyone looked expectantly at Mrs Organa, who was about to answer, when the door opened and Ben entered. He bowed with an apology and of course took that empty seat without even giving Rey a glance. "How nice that you could arrange to dine with us this evening," Kaydel said to him, sitting right next to him. "I'm very sorry, Miss Storm, but I was delayed for a moment." "Has your business taken you up again, Ben?" Leia wanted to know, but the dark-haired man denied it and promised to be more punctual for the next dinner.   
  
During dinner, everyone present enjoyed themselves deliciously, while Rey made an effort not to stare at the dark-haired man all the time, who was completely confiscated by Kaydel. "How is it Mister Solo they are still unmarried?" Jessica, who was sitting next to Rey, asked during the course of the dinner. This one looked from Kaydel to her sister.  
"I've spent the last few years traveling, a circumstance which may have scared off many potential women."  
"Miss Jessica, you must know, my son had been out of the country for many years." Leia threw in a polite smile that told Rey that the older woman probably didn't like being reminded of that time too much.  
"Actually, why is that? Didn't you like it here at Resistance Manor?" Kaydel now joined the conversation between her sister and Ben. "Yes, this property is beautiful and I am very honoured to take it over in a short time, but you must know, Miss Kaydel, that a young man like me is often thirsty for a little adventure," he explained with a shifty grin on his face, which made the young woman giggle. "But now that you intend to stay here, surely you can tell us what the future landlady should be like," Jessica threw in, whereupon Rey immediately dropped the fork.  
  
"She should be well-read, clever and tactful in dealing with other people. She must not appear arrogant towards the house staff, but most of all I appreciate a woman's self-confidence, her ability to not be persuaded by a third person to change her mind. "Hear, hear." Finn threw in next to her, raised his glass, and everyone in the room did the same. As Rey's gaze was fixed on the tablecloth in front of him, she missed Ben's ice-cold look at her before he himself raised his glass, smiling, and agreed with the others present.   
  
After the meal, the company decided to have some fun with conversation and music. "What a shame I can't dance in my condition." Rose complained to Rey, who sat at the piano and played for those present. "You're welcome to switch with her, so that Rey could dance with me," Finn suggested with a smile, whereupon the pregnant woman turned away from him and sat down on a nearby chair. "Too bad," Finn said before he approached Jessica and asked her to dance. "If you like, I can take over your piano playing." offered her Mrs. Organa, but Rey politely declined. "I'm not very talented when it comes to dance." "But I am very talented when it comes to playing the piano." Ben's mother replied with a sincere smile before another elderly man entered the room. "This is Han Solo, Ben Solo's father." she heard Rose's soft voice as Rey watched as Leia greeted her husband and was immediately invited to dance. The rest of the evening Rey was condemned to provide the background music. While her fingers slid over the keys, she tried desperately not to look at Ben, who spent most of the evening at Kaydel's side.  
  
It hurt to be so close to him when at the same time he seemed so far away - out of reach for her. What could she do, after all it had once been her own decision. His ignorance, his coldness towards her seemed only justified, no matter how much it hurt her in her innermost being. To make matters worse, the girls decided to explore the area on foot the next day, and of course Ben offered himself as a companion. Since Finn as the administrator would understandably automatically be involved, it was only logical for Rose that Rey should accompany her instead of her brother-in-law.  
  
"Why did you do that?" she later wanted to know from her sister, when they talked to her offside while they made the short way to the cottage.  
"I couldn't help it, I couldn't leave Finn alone, Kaydel and Jessica usually throw themselves at Mr. Solo."  
"As if they weren't already doing that." Rey muttered softly but loudly enough for her sister's hearing, who paused.  
"You have to forget about him, Rey!"  
"It's going to be a little difficult, if I'm going to be here at least until your delivery."  
Rose shook her head, visibly offended, and began to speed up as much as her condition allowed.   
  
"Rose, wait!" cried Rey with a sigh, but the addressed person shook her head, hurrying past Finn who looked back at his sister-in-law in irritation. "What happened?" he wanted to know, but the brunette only shrugged her shoulders. "This is certainly the pregnancy, Mama said it would not be easy to carry a little person around with you," said Jessica and received a quiet giggle from Kaydel, whereupon Rey left her brother-in-law's two half-sisters shaking their heads and hurried after her sister inside the cottage. To her relief she found the pregnant woman on the couch in the small salon. Immediately she dropped to her knees and looked at Rose pleadingly.  
"I'm sorry, I did not mean to cause you grief, dear sister."  
"I know you didn't, Rey," she said, sniffling with tears in her eyes. "Of course I will accompany Finn on the walk tomorrow, I will be there for you - no matter what form you need me in," the older of the two promised and laid her head on the lap of the pregnant woman. 


	4. The countryside of Resistance Manor (a walk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a walk in the countryside Rey hears a conversation between Kaydel and Ben.

_Chapter 4_   
**The countryside of Resistance Manor (a walk)**

"It's not right to make eyes at Jessica Mister Solo, she should leave him to Kaydel," Finn said as he put on his coat to get ready for the next walk. Confused, Rey looked up from her hat that lay in her hands.   
"Why do you say that, Finn?"   
"Jessica is engaged to Mr. Snap Wexley, he is a respected pastor, very pious but with a respectable personality," her brother-in-law replied.   
"He's boring!" Rose added as she joined them in the entrance to the cottage. "Don't talk so ugly about our future brother-in-law, Rose!" he rebuked the black-haired woman, causing her to roll her eyes in annoyance.   
"It is hard to imagine that either of them could be the future mistress of Resistance Manor." said the pregnant woman, Finn glanced shocked at Rey. "Do you feel the same way as your weird sister, who speaks so badly of her in-laws?" Rey shook his head in an attempt to smooth the waters between the couple.   
"Of course not."   
"Rey!"   
"How about you rest and when I come back later we can continue this conversation" the brunette suggested to her pregnant sister, touching her forearm reassuringly. "That'll probably be for the best," muttered Rose, glancing cautiously at Finn, who left the cottage with an acid face. "Lie down." Rey repeated her plea to Rose before following her brother-in-law out.   
  
"It's not right of her to blaspheme about my sister like this, don't you think?" Finn turned to Rey as they walked towards the large gardens of Resistance Manor.   
"You know Rose, her quirks."   
"Yes, they are ever so familiar to me, during her current constitution more than ever." Inside, Finn felt sorry for her, but she couldn't bring herself to admit this publicly, too much would feel like betrayal for Rey. "Kaydel may not be that mature, but she will learn. I'm sure Mrs. Organa will give her advice and counsel to be a good mistress of Resistance Manor." Unable to answer, she remained silent and saw the two half-sisters approaching, already in the company of Ben Solo and another man who did not know Rey.   
  
"Rey, Finn, look who arrived early this morning." Jessica began to rejoice, while the man next to her looked at her with obvious embarrassment. "This is Snap Wexley, he's a pastor and my sister's fiancé," Finn, as expected, introduced the man who looked downright insecure next to Ben Solo. Basically, every man looked like a small, clumsy child next to the future lord of Resistance Manor. "Snap, that's my wife's sister, Rey San Tekka."   
  
They greeted each other with a nod before Kaydel urged them to continue their walk around the main estate. Everyone agreed to her request and Rey soon fell back while Jessica talked to her fiancée Snap who again did not answer much but preferred to let the young girl next to him talk. Unlike Ben who had a lively conversation with Kaydel. "I think she will mature by his side." she heard Finn's voice before he caught up with Jessica and Snap. At a nearby clearing, the group broke up into pieces so Rey settled alone on a nearby tree trunk to watch the surroundings. Why had she come along at all, she felt like the fifth wheel on the wagon anyway, despite Finn's presence. He talked more and more with Snap about his future plans, also concerning his sister Jessica. Maybe she should go back and look for Rose.   
  
"I feel sorry for my brother Finn," she suddenly heard Kaydel's voice. Frowning, Rey looked around before she realized that there were some trees behind her that not only protected her from the increasing warmth of the spring sun, but also shielded her from the eyes of the other people in the conversation. "What do you mean?" Ben wanted to know.   
"Rose is an awful woman, she gets upset about everything and everybody. My parents were deeply unhappy when he married her and not Rey as originally intended."   
"Rey?" he asked in a voice with clear surprise. "Yes, originally Rey was to become the wife of our half-brother and administer the estate of Resistance Manor with him, it was also supposed to have been your father's express wish." He cleared his throat before she went on.   
"But then Finn returned from Jakku Hall with the news that Rey steadfastly refused to marry him."  
"Does anyone know why?"   
"There are rumours that Miss Kanata is behind her refusal, that she almost persuaded her not to marry my brother."   
"Why?"   
"Finn was not good enough for Miss Kanata to marry Rey."   
"Did Rey Finn..." He paused suddenly, leaving Rey with eyes wide with shock. "...was she fond of him?"   
"Nobody knows that, but I for one can firmly say that nothing and nobody can talk me out of my affection for someone else, let alone talk me into something I don't really want," Kaydel explained in a firm, convinced voice. "That's very commendable of you Kaydel, a trait that finds my goodwill," Ben replied before the two of them left each other again audibly.   
  
Dejected, almost exhausted, Rey was gasping for breath when she finally realized that she had deprived her lungs of the oxygen they needed. So you knew that she rejected Finn at that time and yet you treated her so tactfully? Why did they do this, why didn't the sisters avoid her but secretly despised Rose for her behaviour?   
  
_Oh Maz, why do your advice haunts me like a curse from the past? You, the only one who has always been kind to me, the only one I could trust after Mama died._   
  
For the first time in almost ten years, Rey began to wonder if it was always right to follow Maz's advice without ever questioning it. There was a faint suspicion that maybe it wasn't right to reject Ben after all. Feelings, they didn't vanish like a wind but acted like a butterfly stroke that circled the globe to finally return to her, haunting her in the form of Ben Solo's return.  
  
"Rey, where are you?" she heard Finn's admonitory voice, so she rose and followed the company she had reunited in the meantime. But no matter how hard she tried to keep up with the others, something kept her from succeeding. "Oh look!" she suddenly heard the excited voice of Kaydel. Questioningly, she looked up and saw a cab approaching the group.   
  
"Mr. Skywalker, Mrs. Organa," Finn greeted the two people in a friendly voice when they finally arrived. "A walk is always something nice," said Luke Skywalker, the man who was now allowed to call their former home his own. "You got that right, my brother." Leia agreed as Ben approached her at the same time to whisper something in her ear. Irritated, Rey noticed how her eyes instantly stopped on Rey before she nodded.   
"Miss Rey, how about joining us, I'm sure you want to hear from my brother about Jakku Hall."   
"With all due respect, Mrs. Organa," the young woman began hesitantly before Ben approached her and with a mute instruction from him to let him accompany her to the cab before he finally lifted her up and placed her next to his mother. Unable to take her eyes off Ben, she watched him as the cab started moving again and took her away from the company. The last thing Rey could see was Ben turning around to return to Kaydel.   
  
"Are you sure this young girl is right for Ben?" Luke said to his sister who was between him and Rey. "I don't know, after all she comes from a respectable family. Finn is a very good steward, much appreciated by Han and me. It would be obvious if our family would form a bond," Leia replied while Rey's gaze was directed to the passing landscape. "However, I am also skeptical about her ability to be a future mistress of Resistance Manor," she added, prompting Luke to give an audible approval. "You may well be right, how do you see that, Miss Rey? As a former daughter of my new home, you will be better placed to judge whether Miss Kaydel is suitable to succeed my beloved sister." "I..." she began hesitantly when the Resistance Manor estate appeared on the horizon, providing other topics of conversation between the siblings, leaving Rey with no answer for her own relief. 


End file.
